1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to controlling drag on ground vehicles, and more particularly to the passive control of drag on ground vehicles using porosity.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Previous devices for controlling drag on ground vehicles have involved active devices which attempted to inhibit separation on the base to create a predetermined best situation. These devices consist of flaps, turning vanes, vortex generators, and a wide range of suction and blowing concepts which add considerable weight to the overall vehicle weight and increase fuel consumption.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to control drag on ground vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to achieve the foregoing objects with a passive device.
It is a further object of the present invention to achieve the foregoing objects with minimal spatial and mass requirements.
It is yet another object of the present invention to accomplish the foregoing objects in a simple manner.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention are apparent from the drawings and specification which follow.